


All About the Flying

by haldoor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, If you were a Superhero, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; none for the superheroes they're discussing<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I neither own them nor profit from playing with them<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Caitlin wonders what superhero Cisco would be, then weighs in with her own choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About the Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Written both for the [AO3 International Fanworks Day](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/2489) and for **1_million_words** ' celebration challenge for it, this is only my second effort for **The Flash** and I think I like it!

"If you were a superhero," Caitlin asks Cisco as they wait for Barry to finish on the running machine, "Who would you be?"

Cisco glances sideways. She appears bored; just asking casually. "Iron Man. Definitely."

She looks surprised. "Really? I thought you'd have chosen someone like, oh, I dunno, Superman."

Cisco shakes his head, smiling thoughtfully at Barry still blurring his speedy way in front of them. "Why?"

She shrugs again. "Just thought you'd be all about the flying, somehow."

"Iron Man flies; he's got jet-packs."

"Oh, yeah," Caitlin agrees, "I forgot about that."

"What about you?"

"Well… There aren't as many female superheroes of course, so it's more limited for me."

"Who says you have to choose a woman?"

She nods thoughtfully. "True, although I kinda like Mystique."

"X-Men? Strictly speaking, they're not superheroes; they're mutants."

"But they have powers that ordinary people don't, so I think they count."

Barry finishes in time to hear the end of the discussion. "Mystique totally counts. I always wanted to be Magneto."

"Magneto? Not Xavier?" Cisco is intrigued; Barry is too nice for a villain.

Barry grins. "Villains get the best lines in the movies."

Caitlin nods, and Cisco has to agree.

~//~


End file.
